Help Me Thaw the Fear Away
by Heartlessly Awesome
Summary: It's been two years sine Jack has become a guardian. On one of his rounds, he ends up in Arendelle where he brings in the winter season and watches the spectacle between our two favorite princesses. What if Jack's been there with Elsa from the start? Would that have changed anything? If it did, was it for the better or for the worse? Would Jack be able to thaw Elsa's fear away?
1. Introduction

"Okay, next up on the winter list; Arandelle!" I flew across the sky as I checked my list. I could feel the cold wind blowing through my hair, but of course, I am the one making it cold!

It's been two years since I've become a guardian. Since then, I've been spending more time with Naught, Bunny, Tooth Fair, and Sandy. Bunny and I, like always, have had our fights here and there. Sometimes, Naught would have to break us up before we really hurt each other or do something we would regret later on. But even if we have our fights, we're still very good friends. Ever sine that whole spectacle with Pitch, we've had each other's backs.

I haven't been able to see Jamie all that much, either. Being a guardian is fun and all, but I really do miss that kid. He's the first kid to ever believe in me, and you can't really forget that. I try to visit as much as I can, but since Europe's the one having their winter season this time, I have to leave him in the States for a few months. Hopefully, I'll be able to find a group of European kids while I'm there to have fun with.

As I flew towards the Kingdom of Arandelle, I flew over a group of men filling up a large sled with a mountain load of ice cubes. "Looks like these guys will be a little tough on business for the next few weeks to come." I glance down and watch them a little until I noticed a little kid with them. He was only able to carve out one block of ice to fit in his tiny sled that was attached to his small reindeer.

I let out a laugh at how adorable and determined he was and shook my head. "That kid's gonna make it good in the future." I then continue my flight to the kingdom of Arendelle after letting myself be entertained by the little boy.

I usually stay for only a few days to start up the winter season, and then come back for a few days to have some fun with the kids and during the last few days of the season to take the snow away and let Samantha Burns taker over.

Samantha's the one in charge of the season of summer like how I am for the winter. She isn't a guardian, but unlike me, she actually prefers it that way. She is also content with believing that the Man in the Moon gave the purpose of changing the season into summer when she has to.

There was a time when I used to have feelings for her for being just like me, and also because I felt like I had some kind of connection with her. Unfortunately, I kept chasing her for years and let her lead me on. When I finally demanded that she be honest with me, she told me she isn't interested in me at all because she's a lesbian. I swear, I felt like an idiot and a jerk when she told me that.

We've been really good friends ever since then, though I haven't seen her that much for the past few months ever since she started hooking up with the Tooth Fairy. When we first became friends, she told me she's been crushing on her for years! So last year, after I had befriended the Tooth Fairy, I decided to help them get together.

It wasn't that hard, actually. I even got some help from Bunny. Apparently, Tooth Fairy's been all up his ass lately since he accidentally nearly squashed a few of her fairies and he needed something to distract her from him so she would stop bothering him. All we did was lock them both up in a room together and let the sexual tension take place.

When they came out, they told us that Tooth has been denying her attraction to Samantha for decades since she was ashamed to be a homosexual, and so it took quite some time for Sam to get her to admit it. They actually looked pretty good together. With Tooth's exotic, amphibian-like qualities, lavender eyes, and feisty personality, and Sam's long blonde hair that was always kept in a ponytail, tan skin, flower-themed tattoos and clothing, bright, emerald eyes, and her silent yet daring personality, they make quite a pair.

At the start, we really wanted them to get together, but after a while, Bunny and I soon started to regret it at times, especially when Naught and Sandy would get in trouble with them as well. We thought that if we got them together to help each other "relieve some stress", then hopefully they wouldn't be so mad at us men all the time, but no, apparently, as a pair, they are much scarier and decide to relieve the stress _after _they scream at us.

Ugh, women…

Though she admits she's lesbian, she has a bit of a crush on me… well, more like a crush on my teeth. Every time she sees me, the first thing she asks me to do is smile, just so she could se and fangirl over my teeth. She even convinced me to let her make a model of my teeth just so she could keep it somewhere. Well, with the help of Sam, of course. She's much more frightening that way. I'm pretty sure she even gave names to each and every single one of my teeth. Having her make a model of my teeth were the worst five minutes of my life, and that's including the time Pitch left me for dead in a blizzard with my broken staff and a fairy to keep me company.

As I neared the castle, I let out a smile. "Hello, Arandelle!" I flew around the kingdom, waving my staff around and letting snow fall from the sky. I smiled as I saw the first drops of snowflakes. I let out my tongue and tried to taste it, shivering at the sweet yet chilly sensation. I put out my palms and let a few flakes land on them, enjoying the feel of it.

After flying and playing around in the air with the snow, I flew over to the castle and waved my staff as I flew all over it, letting the snow decorate the castle.

I flew a distance away from the castle to admire my work when I noticed a bit of movement from one of the overly large, triangular-shaped windows. I flew towards it and crouched down on the upper ledge. I leaned a little forward and took a peek at the window.

There I saw a little girl with bright blue-green eyes and long brown hair staring at the snowflakes through the window in awe. Seeing her amazed smile, I decided to giver her a little show.

I waved my staff and manifested a bunny made out of snowflakes and let it bounce around the bottom ledge of the window in front of her. I chuckled as she let out a high-pitched giggle.

Wanting to amuse her some more, I transformed the bunny into a snowman. She gave out a gasp at the sight of it and ran away from the window. Wondering why she suddenly ran away, I bounced down and looked into the room. It was then that I realized why.

In the room, there were two queen-sized beds. One was pink with the covers messy but with no one in it, so it was obviously the little brunette's, but then there was another bed. This time it was blue and the little brunette was standing on one side of it where the person sleeping on it had her back towards her.

I slowly and carefully opened the window, being as silent as I could so I could slip into the room with none of them noticing me. Once I was in, I watched the cute, little brunette try to wake up – which seems to be – a little blonde girl named Elsa.

"Elsa! Psst!" She tried calling her attention, but it was to no avail. She climbed on the bed and plopped her body down Elsa's back. "Elsa!" She climbed onto her back and placed a leg on either side of the sleeping girl and started to shake her shoulders. "Wake up! Wake up!"

"Anna, go back to sleep…" Elsa peeked one of her eyes open to glance at Anna but I couldn't see her that well from where I was standing… well, flying. I was flying a few feet away from the bed and was just entertaining myself with the way the two girls interacted with each other.

Anna let out a sigh and turned her body around before plopping her back against Elsa's, causing her to let out a gasp. "I just can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" I let out a few chuckles at how dramatic Anna was being. You can't help but be amused by a kid being dramatic.

Elsa was finally awake now as she sat up and pushed Anna off the bed. "Go play by yourself!" She laughed.

Anna let out an "Oof!" as she landed on the floor on her but. As if she came up with a brilliant idea, she let out a gasp and climbed on the bed once more. Elsa was already back in her original position, lying with her stomach to the bed and her neck twisted to the side so she could breath. Anna put her legs on either side of Elsa again and forced one of her eyes open. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

At that moment, Elsa opened her eyes and sat up, giggling. She took Anna's hand and they both ran out of the room. Suddenly realizing that to make a snowman they would have to go outside, I chased after them. "Wait, you're really gonna go outside and build a snowman at this hour?" I yelled out. Unfortunately they can't hear or see me since my story isn't exactly well known in Europe.

I flew behind them and followed them down the stairs where Anna was yelling, "Come on, come on!" and Elsa trying to shush her.

I position myself beside Elsa's head. "Hey, aren't you like her older sister or something? That's what I could make out from the way you act with each other, but nevertheless, you're still the older one, so shouldn't you be the one to be responsible and tell her to get back to bed? Or play in your room instead?" But of course, despite my words of wisdom, they can't hear me.

They opened one of the doors open and Anna rushed inside the room, leaving Elsa to close the door. Fortunately, I was able to slip through before she could shut it. As I glanced around the room, I realized that we were inside the ballroom.

"Um, though I'm glad you guys didn't go outside where it's dark and dangerous, why did you guys come here? I mean, if you want to make a snowman you would have to go outside where the snow is, right?" Jesus, It's like I'm talking to myself…

Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and led her to the middle of the room. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" She cried.

"Magic?" I lean against the wall, only using one foot to stand and using the other to cross ankles with the other and only letting the tip touch the floor as I cross my arms. I continued watching the two girls, this time with great curiosity as to what this "magic" is.

Elsa waved her hands together, and bright blue lights laced with snowflakes appeared between them.

I felt my eyes go wide in shock and I bring myself closer to them.

With her hands, she somehow created a snowball and smiled at Anna. "Ready?" Anna nodded her head vigorously. She let the ball fly up into the air and explode like a firework, filling up the room with snow.

I couldn't believe it. I twisted and turned to glance all around the room to make sure that what I was seeing is real.

"This is amazing!" Anna cried. She ran around her sister in circles while letting out a little squeal here and there.

Elsa crouched down to get to her sister's level. "Watch this!" She stomped one foot on the ground and ice suddenly appeared, spreading throughout the room like a winter wonderland.

I was amazed. Never had I seen a mortal have powers like this. As far as I knew, only immortals like myself, Sam, Tooth, Bunny, and many others can have magic powers. But what amazed me the most was that Elsa has ice powers. Just like me…


	2. Out of Control

Have you ever experienced a time when you're just in so much shock, you can't believe what you're seeing? That you're in so much shock, your eyes are as wide as saucers and your mouth is practically touching the floor? Well, that's how I feel right now.

As I watch Elsa and Anna play together, I couldn't help but be amazed at Elsa's powers. For a little girl, she seemed to be quite powerful. But, as they say, with great power comes great responsibility… hash tag Spiderman. I'm sorry; I just had to say it. But still, it's hard to believe that a little girl such as her has this much power. Also, where did it come from? Did someone grant her the power, or was she born with it? Well, most probably born with it, I mean, why on earth would you give a little girl such a responsibility? Anyway, at least – from what I can see – she's able to control them.

I watched as Elsa rolled up the snow into one big ball, and Anna rolling it up into a slightly smaller one and putting it on top of Elsa's. They both then helped each other make an oval-shaped ball as the head. They found a couple of stones and used it for the eyes and buttons, carved out a toothy grin on it's face, and found some sticks for the arms. After putting on the arms, Elsa spun the snowman around to face Anna and held onto both of its arms from behind it and started moving it around as she spoke. "Hi, I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!" She said, changing her voice.

Anna cheered and jumped off the chair she was sitting on and hugged the snowman. "I wove you, Owaf!" Anna held onto his arms and Elsa placed her back against Olaf's back as Anna kept cheering Olaf's name. Elsa pointed her hands to the ground and used the force of her magic to spin them both around the room. The room was covered in snow and ice like it was their own personal winter. Anna's lucky to have a big sister like Elsa. She doesn't need to wait for me to turn it into winter in order to enjoy the ice and snow. All she has to do is somehow convince Elsa to turn any of the large rooms in the castle into this winter wonderland and they could just go ahead and play! You could never ever get tired of it.

I chuckled and sat down on one of the chairs in the room and continued watching them to amuse myself this time. "A snowman who likes warm hugs, eh? That's a new one…" Out of the near four hundred years I've been living, I've been playing with the kids in the snow almost the whole time. This is the first time I've ever seen one make a snowman that likes warm hugs. Pretty unique if you ask me.

I'm really impressed by Elsa. I mean I need a staff to use my powers. Without my staff, I'm powerless, but Elsa… she has the magic inside of her. She just needs to learn how to develop it. Does that mean she has someone to teach her how to control her powers? Or do the king and queen keep this as a secret from everyone? If they do, then that means she learns to use them by herself. Or, they could have just told the secret to someone they really trust… anyway, the point is, she has to learn how to use them.

Elsa made a huge snow hill where she got herself and Anna sitting on top of and a little ramp at the bottom. They both slid down the hill with Elsa sitting behind Anna to make sure nothing happens to her. As they slid down and up the mini ramp, Anna flew up into the air and landed in a pile of snow. She giggled and jumped off of it.

Elsa made a little lump of snow where she landed to cushion her, and this turned into a game of leapfrog… or something like that…

Seeing that they were enjoying themselves, I decided to go tell Naught and the others about this new discovery. It would be best to just visit Naught in the North Pole, seeing as though it's almost Christmas and he's probably preparing the gifts for the children. Arendelle is my last stop, anyway, and it's not fun at night since no one is awake. Well, except for these two girls, but Elsa's got themselves both covered.

As I opened a window, allowing a gust of cold wind to blow my white hair back, I heard Anna's delighted squeals and laughter echo throughout the room, assuring me that she was in good hands.

I had just stepped out of the window and was about to close it when I heard Elsa suddenly crying out. "Wait, Anna!" I turned around and looked through the window and saw that Anna's jumps were getting faster and higher. I glanced at Elsa and saw her struggling to keep up until she slipped. I went back inside to try and catch her with my own powers, but it was too late. "Anna!" Once Elsa got herself to at least sit up, she aimed to make another lump of snow, but instead of hitting the floor or the air below Anna, she accidentally struck Anna's head, causing her to lose consciousness and landing on the floor.

Elsa gasped She ran towards her sister while I flew towards them. "No…" I whispered. This is all my fault… I should have stayed. I should have waited for them to fall asleep and brought them back to their beds! Had I just stayed and have been more attentive, this wouldn't have happened.

"Anna!" Elsa knelt down beside her and held her in her arms as a streak of her hair, the area that was struck by Elsa's magic, suddenly turned blonde, the same kind of shade as Elsa's. She glanced pleadingly at the door, tears starting to fall from her eyes. "Mama! Papa!" She cried. She touched her forehead with Anna's and continued to cry. Hearing sudden cracks and the room getting colder, I glanced around the room where I realized that her cries of anguish caused more ice to appear. "It's okay, Anna. I got you…" She whimpered.

The doors burst open and a man with light brown hair just like Anna's burst inside the room, alongside a woman with a darker shade of brown hair that was bunned up at the back of her head and blue eyes. They gasped at the appearance of the room before their eyes landed on the two princesses.

I glanced towards them, my face apologetic. Though they couldn't see me, or knew I was there, or knew I was watching their daughters from the first place, I wanted to at least apologize to them. Had I just been more attentive and responsible, I could have prevented this from happening.

It's times like this when I wonder why the Man on the Moon chose me.

"Elsa," The man gasped. "What have you done? This is getting out of hand!" Seeing the unconscious princess, the queen covered her mouth as she gasped again. He and the woman – their parents – ran towards them.

"It was an accident!" She said to them. She held her sister closer to her. "I'm sorry, Anna."

Her mother picked Anna up from her arms and nearly gasped again. "She's ice-cold." She glanced at her husband worriedly who had an arm wrapped around her, the other wrapped around her arms that were holding Anna.

"I know where we must go." He said. He rushed out of the room while I stayed behind to watch over the girls.

The queen held Anna closer to her to keep her warm and rubbed her hand against Anna's arm. She glanced towards Elsa who was staring worriedly at her sister. The queen, noticing Elsa's worried face, wanted to somehow distract her. "Elsa, go find a blanket to wrap your sister in to help her keep warm." She commanded, her voice soft.

Elsa nodded and ran out the door almost as fast as Bunny can hop. Once she was out of the room, the queen started rubbing every part of bare skin that was showing to help her warm up. I noticed her holding back some of the tears that were threatening to fall, but she kept them in, knowing that she had to keep a strong face for Elsa.

I was about to go out and follow her when I came up with a brilliant idea. I could raise the temperature in the room a little to make it a little warmer for Anna and take away some of the ice and snow in the room to help with the temperature as well.

Waving my staff around to carry out my brilliant idea, I flew all over the room, but suddenly, I glanced around the room again and saw there was no change. I waved my staff around again and nothing happened. "What?" I exclaimed. "Could it be possible that I can't control Elsa's ice?" I continued flying around and confirmed that I really can't control it. "Damn…"

The doors burst open and the king came rushing in, holding Elsa's hand. She held a bunch of dark purple blankets and held them out to her mother. "Hurry, dear. Let's get to the stables and get our horses."

The queen stood up with Anna in her arms and grabbed the blankets from Elsa. Before running out to the stables, she wrapped Anna up as tightly and warmly as possible, knowing that the temperature outside was going to be much colder.

Once Anna was all wrapped up, they all ran out of the castle where the wind howled strongly and to the stables. I followed them and adjusted the temperature to help Anna with the cold, since now it's my ice that's outside.

On the way to the place where the king claims could help Anna, I kept adjusting the temperature as much as I can, but Anna was still cold. Though she was unconscious, I could see that she was shivering. The fact that it was winter didn't help one bit. I knew if I thawed most of the ice and snow just like that, someone would notice that something was up and begin to suspect something. I couldn't let that happen.

Whether or not it's because it's still too cold or because she got her head struck by Elsa, I don't know. All I know is that this girl's life is still in danger no matter how much we try to help her keep warm.

Anna was wrapped up in blankets in her mother's arms while Elsa rode with her father. We rode – well, I flew – over the bridge and into the dark forest where we passed by the boy and the reindeer I saw carving out ice earlier tonight.

"Ice?" I heard the boy yell. I turned around and took a glance at him before glancing down to the ground where a trail of ice appeared. I turned back to the front where the trial was emanating from the horse Elsa was in.

"What the hell? Why is she making a trail of ice?" As we kept moving, I tried my very best to try and thaw Elsa's ice, but nothing was happening. I really can't control it. If this doesn't melt soon, I'll have to talk to Sam and ask if she could do anything about it. Cover it up with plants and grass or maybe her heat could thaw it, I don't know. I'll just have to ask her right after I make sure that Anna's life is not in anymore danger.

We continued on until we reached a clearing. The king went down from his horse first before helping out his wife and daughters. He led the three of them to the clearing where there were many giant stones. "Please! Help! My daughter…"

I stood on a branch of one of the trees surrounding the clearing. "What on earth could help the girl all the way out here?" I asked, glancing around the clearing to see if there were any hidden cottages or huts nearby but there weren't. Either this king was delusional, or we just had to wait.

After a few moments, the large rocks started to roll towards them. The king pulled his wife and daughters closer to him and held them protectively as he glared fearfully at the shaking rocks. I held my staff up in front of me in case there is a need for me to defend myself and the family of four. The queen pulled Anna closer – if that was even possible – and buried the little girl's face in the crook of her neck.

Once all of the rocks were right in front of the family and surrounding them, they all stopped rolling and suddenly turned into some kind of little elf creatures. "Trolls?" I put my staff down carefully as I stared at the little creatures. They were actually kind of adorable…

They were the size of elves and had grass and moss for hair and "clothing". Their noses were the sizes of tomatoes and their eyes were large. They had necklaces made either out of some kind of jewels and flowers. These trolls seem to be some kind of mystical tribe.

"It's the king!" One of them exclaimed.

The ones at the back started clearing a path that an elderly troll was passing through. Ones the trolls at the front noticed him, they stepped aside as well and let him pass through. The elderly stepped forward and placed himself in front of Elsa as the king let go of his wife and bent down behind Elsa, his hand still on her shoulder. The troll bowed down before the king before gently taking hold of Elsa's hand. "Born with the powers, or cursed?" He asked the king.

"Um, born." The king answered. "And they're getting stronger!" He added.

The troll let go of Elsa's hand and moved over to the queen and gestured for her to bend down so he may take a look at Anna. He put a hand on her forehead and closed his eyes for a brief moment before glancing back at the king and queen. "You are lucky it was not her heart; the heart is not so easily changed." He said. "But the head can be persuaded…"

"Do what you must." The king pleaded, glancing between his youngest daughter and the elderly troll.

Placing his hand on her forehead again and quickly removing it, but with a trail of light coming from it, he said, "I recommend we remove all traces of magic, even memories of magic!" As he said this, images of Anna and Elsa playing together in the snow Elsa created appeared and changed from both of them playing inside with Elsa's snow, to the both of them playing outside with natural snow… well, my snow. "But don't worry. I'll leave the fun." He then wove the images together and placed the trail of light back in Anna's head. "She will be okay." He sighed in relief, smiling at the queen who smiled gratefully at him.

Elsa stepped away from her father and moved closer to Anna. "But she won't remember I have powers?" She asked the troll.

Placing his hand on Elsa's shoulder again, he tried to reason with her. "It's for the best…"

"Listen to me, Elsa." The troll said. "Your power will only grow." Elsa stepped away from her father again and moved closer to the troll. He created a silhouette of an adult Elsa using her magic to create beautiful things in front of others in the air. "There is beauty in it, but also great danger!" The beautiful blue images suddenly flashed red and made the "people" in the illusion endanger Elsa, causing the silhouette to scream in fear.

Elsa gasped in shock, fear, and surprise and hid herself in her father's safe arms. "No." The king proclaimed. He wrapped an arm around his wife as well. "We will protect her. She can learn to control it – I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gate, we'll reduce the staff, limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone… including Anna…" The king promised.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I know that to most of you, this seems to be more like it's just Jack's POV about the entire movie, but it's not <em>just <em>about that. Yes, majority of this story will be in Jack's POV, but this story would also "fill in the gaps" that the movie didn't provide that much of. Like, more of the princesses' childhood based on the song, "Do You Want to Build A Snowman?", but each stage of their childhood shown in that song number will be one or two chapters. It depends.**

**I would also really appreciate it if you would leave a review, especially if you have some kind of constructive criticism for me. I would really appreciate it if you would give me some as that would help me develop more as a writer. Also, even if you don't have any constructive criticism for me, or something like that, I would really appreciate it as well if you would just leave a simple "Update soon!" or even just a smiley face to know that people are reading my story/ies. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>REVIEW RESPONSES<strong>

_**Miss**__** Anly**__**: **Congratulations! You are the first person to leave a review for_ Help Me Thaw the Fear Away_. I really appreciate it and I hope that this update was to your liking._

**_ShadowKissedGallagherGirlLexia:_**_ Thank you very much for the compliment! I greatly appreciate it. I hope that this update was to your liking._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to the Chinese for having their Chinese New Year and our government allowing us to celebrate it as well, thus allowing us students to have a holiday, I was able to update this story almost immediately. I would just like to warn you that I will update as much as possible as I don't always have that much time because of school work and because I also have my other stories to worry about. I hope you be patient and understanding if ever there is a time I do not update as fast as you want me to. <strong>

**If any of you are readers of my OHSHC and KKM fanfic(s), do not fret. I will still be updating those stories but I will need a bit of time since I am still a bit stuck at a few parts so I had to start writing this fanfic while it's still fresh in my mind but please do understand. I promise you I will have the next chapters for _Secrets of the Queen and The Sage_ and _It Will Forever and Always be Kyouya _soon.**

**Thank you all once again for reading! **

**Chapter Three will be up soon!**

**Xoxo,**

**Heartlessly Awesome**


	3. Guidance From the Other Guardians

Did you ever feel so useless that you can't help but wonder what your purpose is? You ever felt so irresponsible that you can't help but wonder why you were given responsibility in the first place? At least once in our lives, we all feel that way, and right now, that's how I feel.

Once I made sure the Royal Family made it back to the castle safely and little Anna was safely tucked in bed with her father watching over her, and while Elsa was being watched over by her mother, I left and flew up into the sky. I pointed my staff to the skies and released a single firework, signaling to the other guardians that I need to speak with them.

I watched as it flew up into the air and burst into the shape of a gigantic snowflake. There was no sound, but I could hear it in my ears.

Heading to the North Pole, I watched the replies of the other guardians go up in the air. Naught sent up a firework the shape of a teddy bear, Bunny blasted one the shape of an egg, Sandy didn't use a firework, but he used his sand to form a smiley face, and lastly, Tooth sent some of her fairies to accompany me.

As the tiny fairies reached me, they started attacking my cheeks with their lips. I chuckled as their little kisses tickled my face. "Guys, come on! That tickles!" I flew away from them but they all started chasing me around the sky. I decided to just let them be and flew the rest of the way to The Workshop with them clinging to me.

Most people would find it annoying, but I like it. I find it flattering and comforting. It's nice to know they really care about me, especially now, after seeing a child get hurt right in front of my eyes. Hopefully when I tell them what happened, they won't be too mad. Actually, I think they would be more mad at the fact I disturbed their sleep.

Personally, I prefer to fly at night rather than the daytime. The wind is colder and the stars shine bright in the sky. The dim glow of the silver moon is more relaxing than the heat of the burning sun. Sam would kill me if she heard me say that.

Once we finally arrived at the North Pole, I bent down on the ground and kissed it, finally free from the fairies. "Oh, land! Sweet, sweet land!"

I was suddenly interrupted from my moment of joy when something grabbed me by the hood of my sweater.

"Wanna tell us why you summoned us here, Jack?" I was met with the furious face of Bunnymund, who looked absolutely horrendous after just being woken up.

"Yeah, Jack!" Tooth suddenly flew in, absolutely grumpy. "Sam and I were just about to start 'playing' when you called – if you know what I mean…" She winks. Normally I would resist the urge to shiver, but, this time, I couldn't and it seems Bunny couldn't as well.

"Oh, god! No!"

"Tooth!"

"That's just… that's just nasteh!"

Bunny and I reacted immediately, disgusted. We love Tooth and Sam from the very pit of our souls, but – we swear to the Man On the Moon – we don't want to know anything about their sex lives… AT ALL.

Tooth rolled her eyes before pinching both of our ears, … especially Bunny's.

"Ow!" We both winced in pain. Does she sharpen her nails every second or something?

After a few more seconds of Bunny and I struggling to free ourselves, Tooth finally let us go but not without letting us tumble to the floor.

"Was it really necessary to do that?" Bunny asks, sitting up and rubbing his ears. He glances towards me and reaches out a hand to help me up but once I was holing onto him, he let me go and let me fall down.

He started laughing like a hyena while I only sat up and stared him down. Honestly, I was not in the mood for any of his shit right now.

"Well, maybe if you both hadn't reacted so rudely to my love life with Sam, then maybe I wouldn't have found a need to discipline you." Tooth grumbled. She crossed her arms and continued staring at Bunny.

"Well it was your fault for sharing that information! It's not like you even needed to inflict some kind of pain on the kid and I – "

"ENOUGH!" He was cut off by the loud rumble of a very cranky Santa Claus. We all turned towards him where he was standing by the entrance of The Workshop in a red robe – that was a shade lighter than what he usually wears – and a pair of pajama pants. We also saw Sandy standing there beside him, awfully perky for being awake at this time of night, but unlike the other three guardians, he works every night so he's probably more used to it than the rest of them.

Naught continues to stare at me. "Well, boy?"

I sighed; preparing myself for the long explanation I'm about to tell them. "It started out like this." I then told them the events of earlier tonight. As I was telling them the story, you could tell they were shocked, especially when I told them about Elsa.

When I finished, I let them process what I just told them for a few minutes.

Naught snapped out of his stupor first. "Now before we get on to the discussion about the girl," He glances at me. "Jack? Are you alright?"

I shook my head. "It's my fault this happened. I'm a guardian! I should have watched over them more carefully for crying out loud! I should have made them go back to bed! Or at least I could have saved Anna on time. It's my fault, it's all my fault…" I held my head in my hands and tried my very best not to cry.

A gentle hand landed on my shoulder and I knew right away it was Tooth.

"Jack, it's not your fault." She soothes. "You didn't know that was going to happen! You didn't even know who they were!" She tried to comfort me, but it didn't seem to be working at all.

"But as a guardian, it's my duty to protect children, whoever they may be! I'm supposed to guard them! Hence, the 'guard' in 'guardian'!" I nearly yelled out of frustration.

I felt Bunny sit down next to me with a grunt and put a hand on my back. "Come on, lad, stop moping! It ain't good on ya!"

I ruffle my hair, frustrated. "It's times like these that make me wonder why Manny even chose me in the first place."

The other guardians gasped – well, except for Sandy, but you know what I mean.

Naught knelt down in front of me to look me in the eyes. "Jack, The Man on The Moon chose you for a reason. You can't just keep dwelling on one mistake." He said. He seemed to be thinking quite hard about the situation at hand.

"But Naught – "

"Now you listen to me, boy. Man on the Moon chose you to be a guardian for a reason. Now, if you really feel regretful, then I suggest you find a solution to help Elsa. You say she can't control her powers, correct?"

I nod my head.

"Then find a way to help her! Show yourself to her! Guide her! Teach her! Teach her how to use her powers."

"Yeah," Bunny agrees. "Be her guardian angel or something like that."

I sigh. "Would that even work?"

Tooth started making soothing circles on my back to get my attention. "It wouldn't hurt to try."

I sigh again. "You're right. I guess I'll just think of something…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the really long wait! I was just super busy with school and I hope you understand that. I'm really sorry as well for the short chapter but this is the best I can do for the time being. I'm going to warn you all now, I might not be able to update until April at the very least. **

**Anyway, thank you all for the support! I love you all!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>REVIEW RESPONSES:<strong>

**Miss Anly:** Hey there! Thank you so much for the support! I also hope this chapter satisfies you :)

**Love and Heartbreak21:** Thank you so much for the support! I plan to mostly have Jack's POV throughout the whole thing, but there may be a part wherein I might switch it to Elsa's, but as of right now, there's no final plan. I hope you liked this chapter!

**Darren Lamsin:** KUYA! Haha! Miss ya, bro! Thank you for reading it when I told you to, even if it was at least a week! Anyway, I hope this is enough to satisfy your needs! Sorry it took so long though XD

**Allychix11:** Thank you so much for the support! I hope this chapter was enough and I hope you'll stay to stick around for more

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you as well to those who followed and favorited! Though you didn't review, I hope you do so in the future! I love you all!<strong>

**Xoxo, **

**Heartless Knight**


	4. How Can I Help?

When the sun rose, I flew back to Arendelle to check up on the young princesses. I kept thinking about what Naught told me last night.

"_Then find a way to help her! Show yourself to her! Guide her! Teach her! Teach her how to use her powers."_

How exactly am I supposed to do that? Is he seriously expecting me to show myself to her? And what about Anna? What am I supposed to do about her? Is she seriously not going to remember anything about her sister's magic when she wakes up this morning?

As I land on a ledge on the castle, I peek through the glass window to see Elsa just about to walk through a door with blue designs on it. She suddenly stopped and turned around before quickly going inside the room. "That's odd… that's not the same room from last night…" I press my face harder to the glass to find out just what stopped Elsa and saw Anna standing there, before turning around to go back where she came from, her shoulders slumped and her lips shaky, as if she was about to cry.

It was then I suddenly remembered what the king said, "_Until then, we'll lock the gate, we'll reduce the staff, limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone… including Anna…"_

"They must have separated them…" I said to myself.

"Hello, Jack."

I turn around to see Sam flying behind me, just about to land on the window ledge above me. "Sam? What are you doing here?"

She shrugged, sitting down on the ledge and kicking her legs back and forth like a kid. "Tooth told me what happened last night…"

I groaned and placed my head in my hands. "Not you too! Please, I'm begging you, don't be like everyone else and give me another pep talk about how it's not my fault! I seriously just watched another heartbreaking scene between the two sisters not less – literally – than two minutes ago!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "So they're going to be separated from now on – big whoop! Did you forget what the king said? He said he would only separate them _until _Elsa learns how to control her powers!"

I stared at her, my mouth gaping open a little.

She smirked. "Well anyway, glad I could be of some help! I'll see you soon, Jack!" She said, flying off.

Once she was gone, I shook my head to pull it out of its stupor and decided to check on Anna. I flew over to her window and saw her lying facedown on her bed, crying her eyes out.

I thought to myself and decided to show myself to her. I cracked the window open and slipped through it with ease. Anna popped her head up and noticed the window was slightly open. She stood up and closed it. While she did so, I positioned myself behind her so that she would see me when she turns around, but to my surprise, she didn't. She didn't see me! To say I was dumbfounded would be an understatement. Did she not believe in me?

I found my way out of Anna's room and went inside Elsa's. I found her sitting on her desk, writing some stuff down from a book – studying. I tried to tap her shoulder, but my finger just went right through her!

"What the hell?" I said. Does she not know who I am?

I tried dancing funnily around her, making funny faces, hanging upside down – anything to get her to notice me!

"How can she not know I'm here? Do they not know who I am? Do they even believe in me?

I fly around the castle, trying to clear my head off. Great, how am I supposed to help them now? The only way I could think of helping them was by teaching Elsa how to control her powers, but how can I do that if she doesn't even know that I exist?

I heard a door open, and I turn around to see that someone excited the room I was sitting outside of. "Huh… this must be the library." I went inside and decided to look around a bit. I took a glance at all the shelves and found a book entitled, "Folklore for All Ages". I took it out of the shelf and start looking through it. The first one I saw was something about Santa Claus. I laughed at the picture of the cliché round, chubby man, wearing a red and white suit with a red and white hat instead of the macho Russian man with tattoos all around his body. After him was the tooth fairy. Unlike Tooth's reptile-like features, this one looked like Tinkerbell. You know; human.

I laughed when I saw Bunny. Instead of the macho Australian bunny he really is, he's a real fluff ball in here. Next was Sam. Just like Tooth, they made her look like a fairy as well. And then there was me. Unfortunately, just like Tooth and Sam, they made me a fairy as well. Though I had wings, I was thankful they at least gave me my staff. At least that part was accurate enough. Also, they gave me snowman features. They gave me a bit of a long nose that was a little orange, a top hat, and a button-up shirt instead of a hoodie.

The doorknob suddenly turned and I jumped on top of the nearest shelf. I watched as the king entered the room, his head shaking as he sighed. He went over to one of the shelves and browsed it before pulling out a few books. I glanced at the titles and they all appeared to be some kind of business books, records, and the butler just stepped in, laying a pile of paperwork on the table, the same one where I left the Folklore book. "Thank you." Replied the king.

The butler nodded and exited the room.

The king sat down on the table and browsed through the books. What I find odd, is if he's doing paperwork, wouldn't he be in his study? Anyway, instead of doing what he was supposed to do, the book I left right open on the page about me caught his attention.

"Tsk, one of the girls must have left this… here…" Once he saw the page, he grabbed the book, read it intently, and basically ran out the room. I followed him as he ran through the halls until we reached the corridor where the princesses' rooms were.

He stopped in front of Elsa's and opened the door. "Good morning, Elsa." He said, stepping inside. Before the door could shut close, I slipped in through the small gap.

"Oh, papa!" She said, running towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck. I sat down on top of her wardrobe, watching them from above.

"What is it, my dear?" He asked.

"Anna asked me if I wanted to go outside and build a snowman with her, but I told her to go away! I was so mean, papa! I didn't even open the door for her… I just… yelled at her…"

He patted her head softly. "Oh, my dear. I may have separated you, but that doesn't mean you're not allowed to spend any time with your sister. I just did this to _lessen_ the time you spend with her for her to avoid finding out about your magic." He explained.

"But papa, I can't even control it! It was like earlier; all I did was touch the windowpane, and it suddenly turned into ice! Look, papa!" He looked towards the window and saw that the windowpane was indeed frozen.

"Hmm…" He thought. "I may have a solution to that problem, but we'll save that for later." Elsa nodded her head. "Instead, I found something that may help you to not be so afraid." He showed her the book and she read the title.

"Folklore for All Ages?"

The king nodded his head. "Yes. I got this book from one of the kingdom's clients a few weeks ago, and I was just browsing through it while I was in the library. It appears there is someone in this book who may be of help to us." He opened the book to my page and read aloud to her. "_Jack Frost. Is said to be one of the most mischievous guardians, but despite his mischievous personality, he has a special kind of love for children and usually shares a special bond with them. He carries around a wooden staff that he uses like a wand to control the season of winter. Every time a country or a certain place is to have winter, he is the one who initiates the start of the season. Some people say that he even controls the snow and ice around the area as the children are playing and joins them. Some also say that there are times when a snowball is thrown at them, despite the fact there is actually no one there. If something like this happens, it is most likely Jack Frost wanting to play with you._"

"Jack Frost sounds amazing, papa!" I couldn't help but let out a smug smirk.

"Mhm… Since winter just started around here…"

"It's possible that Jack Frost could be in Arendelle, papa?" She exclaimed in excitement.

He nodded his head. "He might appear to you once you've learned to fully master your powers to congratulate you!"

She gasped in happiness.

"I promise, papa! I promise I'll work really hard to learn how to control my magic!"

"Good girl." He patted her head. "Now, if you'll excuse me, sweetheart, I have some work to attend to." And with that, he left the room.

I wonder, now that she knows about me, would she be able to see me?


End file.
